Electric Magdalena: Mutant Over Matter
by ElectricWriter
Summary: Before Mina, Mara and Evan, Will had one daughter in this adventure and was also Assistant Director. But when she teams up with Wolverine, things turn upside down. They fight Sabretooth and Magneto.


electric magdalena

mutant over matter

-The Assignment-

[Before Mina, Mara and Evan and dating Danny]

I was resting in my home, a day-off from work and also a day to sleep in. All phone calls will be either ignored or my only daughter Maddie would answer it. I was having the greatest dream, but it seemed more of a vision than a dream. There was a man, more muscular and feral. I was in his embrace and our lips touched, but was interupted. "Mom, you have a phone call. Mom?" Maddie shook me to wake up and i snapped to reality. Crap, I thought. I lifted my hand up motioning for Maddie to hand me the phone and I spoke into it. "Willy speaking. And I thought you promised it was my day-off?" Nick Fury talked into the phone. "Assistant Director Vandom, you're needed at headquarters. Something we have to discuss." Damn it. Discuss meaning I was in trouble. "Uhhh, what did I do?" Then, I heard a laugh in the background and Nick yelled for them to shut up then turned back to the phone. "Ahem. Just come to headquarters. You're not in trouble. You do a hell lot better than some agents." I nodded. "Aight, I'm coming. Just let me shower and change." "Sounds good to me and speak properly." "Whatever you say, old man." "What was that?!" "Bye!" I hung up fast and I heard Maddie giggle. "Yeah yeah, your mommy is funny. How about you run to McDonald's and get us some grub?" I said and handed her a twenty dollar bill from my purse. Maddie knew how to drive already and got her license at the age of fifteen and a half. She is very intelligent. Her birth father was Eddie Brock. He wasn't around for me or her when she was born. It was that damned suit he had. All he cared about was getting peter Parker's head and I am good friends with peter. But Eddie left me for another woman and I felt torn. However, I'm doing better without him. Maddie only got the blonde side from him, but her personality is awesome. me and her get along so well.

After me and Maddie came to the headquarters, Nick Fury was waiting for me along with Miss potts or as everyone calls her pepper. She sometimes does work at the SHIELD. She's pretty cool too. "Will, reason I called you here is because I have a mission for you." He lead me to another room discussing a mission. Then he brought up the name "Logan". I believe I heard of this name. Ororo told me about Wolverine. As I came in, there he was, leaning against the table, he looked in my direction, almost giving me a look as if he was disgusted. "Yer havin' me team with this kid?" Kid. KID?? Damn, he did not just call me that. "For your information, Wolvie, I have a child. Don't you ever call me a kid." "You look like one to me." The room fell quiet, I went up to him. "Want me to prove that I am tough, 'bub'?" Then I heard everyone make an "ooooooooh" sound. Logan then looked irritated. "I don;t fight women like you. Besides, i don't think you got what it takes." Ohh that one made me mad. "You want me to show you how I fight? Then bring it." I ahdn my drink to Pepper and my spear was placed in my hands. Logan slipped his coat off and his claws came right out through his knuckles. I felt maddie grab my arm. "Mom, this is a bad idea. You might get hurt." Logan heard her. "Don't worry lil lady. I won;t her yer mom........unless..", then he flips me over his shoulder, but I landed on my feet, and I couldn;t help to finish his sentence."...Unless if I kick your ass." I heard a growl come from his lips and we both fought. My spear clashed with his claws and we continued on, hearing people route us on, but Col. Fury wasn't happy one bit. I flip Logan over as he hit the ground and I point my spear at him, we were both out of breath from having our little brawl and he gave his hands up. "Alright girlie. Ya win." I move my spear away, but it was taken out of my hands by Maddie. I helo Logan up. "Oh, this is my daughter Maddie Vandom." I watched him eye at Maddie, looking up and down, then back at me. "She has yer beauty, except the hair. See ya in the mornin'." He says and walks out. Did he just say Maddie had my looks? Beauty? My face blushed slightly.

That afternoon, I had to pack for the mission and Maddie helped as well. We had rock music playing as I packed. me and her shared the same taste in music. "Mom, you haven't said a word since Logan walked out. Did he say something that offended you?" I shook my head. "No. What he said was a compliment." "What did he mean by 'I have your beauty except the hair'?" "I'm guessing that you have blond hair and I'm a redhead." I heard her scoff. "Mom, no matter what, I'll always have your looks. Hell, if I have kids of my own in the future, I bet they'll look like you." I smiled at her. "Thanks sweetie." Night came and we both had pizza, soda and watched movies. we were having our little mother-daughter bonding time since I'll be gone for about 4 weeks. We watched Romance and Comedy.

-To Canada We Go-

I was up the next morning early, I knew maddie had school too. But I rummaged through the drawers in my kitchen for an envelope and found one finally. I put about $800 in it so Maddie would use it for emergencies. I left a note with it saying

"This is for emergencies while I'm away. For food and other stuff. NO PARTYING allowed. But Pepper Potts is coming to help take care of you as well. Be on your best behvaior.

-Love Mom"

Pepper promised to help look after my daughter while I was gone. I got divorced three months back and it has been a rough drive raising Maddie on my own. Eddie doesn;t even bother to come see her, so i have sole custody of her. If any man breaks her heart or dumps her, I'd rip them in half or strike them with lightning. Nothing like a woman scorned in her children's protection. Hehe.

When I came outside, there was Logan outside the van we were using for the trip. "You're here early." "No shit. Let's get our stuff in an' we can hit the road." I nodded and i placed my bags in and he did the same. But he goes back toward the motorcycle he had and tried lifting in also. I came over to it opening the back." Need help getting it in?" He shook his head. "Nah, I got it." He was about to heave it in, but I just picked it up with one hand with ease and placed it in properly, closing it I look at him. "Yeah you got it." Then he gave me the 'F you" expression and went to the driver's seat. As I got in, Pepper and Maddie walked over to me. "I'll miss you, mom." I wanted to cry. I gave my daughter and tight hug, I heard Logan's thoughts unfortunately, he wanted me to finish up. His thoughts were like grumbling. I let go of Maddie's embrace and went back to the car. "Be good for Ms. Potts Maddie." She nodded. "I will, mom." Pepper then turned to look at me. "Have a safe trip."

Four hours passed and we were heading toward Canadian border. The mission really was that Magneto had some plans with the help of Sabretooth. I sat boredly in my seat looking out the window. It was May. Spring as well. I felt a cramp in my rear and i cringed trying to sit up. Logan heard me, but talked to me while looking at the road. "Ya need to stretch your legs?" I looked at him feeling irritated. "No, I can do just fine in my seat and my ass being numb." I saw him half smile and pulls over toward a rest stop. He parked the car and we both stepped out. I stretch my arms and my legs out. And also tried to bend my back, hearing a pop. Oh God, that felt better. But I went to the restrooms to have my little 'break' .

We were back on the road and Logan told me about this Sbaretooth guy we were also going after. The name is familiar though. I don't know if I remember him. "When we find him, I'll kill him." "Hymph. Kill? Is that what you do?" "I'm the best there is at what I do and what I do isn't very nice." I chuckled slightly. "Is that your famous motto? " Then, I heard him make a growl at me and I flinched in my seat. "Nevermind. I'll shut up." "Good girl."

-Purple Skies In May-

We arrived finally to our destination, it was a cabin up in the woods. Looked brand new and fixed up. We got our stuff into it and the inside looked like something I see in a luxerious mansion. The SHIELD told me that the cabin was selected for us, don't get attached. The rooms were so......beautiful, I could cry. I set my stuff down and placing my Spear against the wall. Then I heard Logan call out my name. "Wilma, get out here." Wilma, ohhh I hated being called that. As I walked out, my foot steps sounded angry. "Never EVER call me Wilma. It's just Will. Got it??" The lights in the room flickered and Logan looked around and then stepped back. "Ya got electric powers don't ye?" "No shit. Of course I do." "Ya know, fer a Magdalena or whatever you are, you know a sailor's mouth." I rolled my eyes at him. "I got word from Fury. We have to get information on what he's plannin'. He told me yer good with computers. So You get to load it from the computer at the hideout.", he said and tosses over a flashdrive to me. "Get ready also. We leave in twenty minutes." Due to my guardian powers, I quickly changed clothes magically. But Logan looked at me and the cape and shook his head. "Cape must go, Willy." "What the hell is wrong with the cape?" "You'll thank me later. Wear somethin' else." I frowned at him and ditched the cape and grabbed my black coat I brought and puts it on. It had a hood also, but I telekinetically grabbed my Spear and I walked out the door with him.

-To Magnetic Battle-

We got there by motorcycle we brought along, but Logan places it in the bushes and we made our way toward the gate which was guarded. "We're never gonna make it in there." "If only there is a way to distract them so we can sneak in and maybe....." Then, I sensed something. A radio signal. Logan then gave me a look. "Kid, what is it?" "I hear radio signals from where we're standing. Sounds like patrol officers." Ya hear radio signals? You kid are strange." I glared at him, but all of a sudden, I saw a car driving near us, just about 500 feet. I had to think of a plan, but only one thing to my mind. Crap. "Uh, Will? I think yer right about the radio thing. I see bubs coming." "Logan, I have an idea, but you won't like it." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Depends on what ya got in mind." I then pushed him against the gate and leaned in to kiss him. But he pulls me back. "What the hell.....Will what are ya doin'?" "You want our asses saved or not? Just go along with it." He looked at me silently and pulls me toward him to kiss him, but it was only to make those guards thinking we were making out. But I kept my ears open and my ability to alert me. I heard the guards pull over and shined a light on us. I broke the kiss and turned around. "Hey!! Do you mind?!!" The guard looked shocked when he heard me yell. "Sorry ma'am. Uh, carry on." "hey, didn;t you and your wife do that in your office last week?" The other guard asked him and his reponse, "Eh shut up!" They drove off and Logan looked at me surprised. "I gotta hand it to ya, ya did save our asses." I smiled and I couldn;t help to say what he told me back at the cabin. "'You'll thank me later.'" He gave me a look that was a 'F You" like he did last time. But I blew the circuits from the fuse box that was outside the gate, shutting down the power in that area. I offer Logan my hand. "Come on, I'll fly us over." "Ya fly?" "No, I turn invisible and phases through walls. Of course I fly!" "Question is, can ya lift me?" I rolled my eyes and I just lifted him up in the air, carrying him with ease over the gate while the guards were wondering how the power went out. And I landed at the door and it closed behind us. "Ya got strength kid." "To me, you're light. No matter if your skeleton is made of metal, I can still lift you." I heard him laugh as we walked toward the control room, there was a large computer. Never thought Magneto was interested in this stuff. "Alrighty, ya get the computer and I'll keep my eyes open for anyone who comes in here." I roll my eyes and walk over to the computer, hooking up the flashdrive and started copying some information into it. Logan stood watch as I did it. After about five minutes, it was done and I removed it from the drive. Then, we heard a laugh from behind us. Me and Logan turned slowly and there was Magneto standing next to Sabretooth. "You think you would've made it out without us noticing? You failed that attempt." He pointed his fingers at us. "Get them." I put the flashdrive in my pocket as the mutants that worked under Magneto's order attacked us. Logan retracted his claws from his knuckles. "I'll handle creed. Ya think ya can fight.........." I interupted him. "...I got 'em." We both went off to fight the mutants off. Some were dangerous, but I used my lightning powers against them, they fell back from the blast. For Logan, I could see some blood hit the ground, but he healed. From the looks of this fight, it would get deadly. One person got behind me, but I elbowed his face and he fell over. I flew down with my spear and i whacked Sabretooth in the head hard and he fell to the ground. Logan looks at me. "hey thanks. Maybe you ain't so bad after all." I smiled, but all of a sudden, Logan started hovering in the air and I had this look like he was stunned. I turn around and I saw Magneto using his powers to lift him up. I send a wave of lightning at him and he fell backward toward a wall and he fell unconscious. Logan was about to fall to the ground, but I caught him telekinetically and lifted him gently to the ground to land. Some men walked in and I point my spear. "Who's next?!" They got scared, taking Sabretooth and Magneto out, lowering my spear, I scoffed. "Pansies." I walked over and helped Logan up and carried him out. Alarms sounded off as I came out. I took flight as I escaped carrying a feral mutant over my shoulder. Some guards were shooting at me, but I zapped lightning at them and made a swift getaway. I got on the motorcycle, hearing Logan groan. "Hang onto me, animal man. It's gonna be a bumpy ride." I heard him mumble. "I'm not an animal......hmmmm.." Then he hang onto me. He was waking up. I rode off back to the cabin. However, after we came back, I helped Logan up and he was able to walk. "Just.....just help me to the couch." He sounded out of it. I know this guy can heal, but this fight wore him out. I helped him to the couch and set him down. He curled up into a position and fell asleep. I looked at the clock. It read "11:40p.m.". I went over to grab a water bottle from the fridge and I heard him snore and tossed to another side. My instiincts told me that he must be having a bad dream or something else. I came over and used a magic wave on him and he feel fast asleep. I placed my hands on his head, trying to catch his thoughts. But what I saw, was terrible. Gruesome. He was in some facility, in a tank having some sort of stuff injected in him. A metal. Adamantium. I saw a man, seemed to be part of the military, was watching him, this pain staking feeling I was getting from this vision. I pulled away from his head, but he snorted and I jumped in the air and floated there. Logan then fell back asleep and I landed back down. I went to the other couch and lied down myself.

Morning came, I was already awake and making coffee and breakfast. The aroma filled the room from the chocolate chip muffins I made and Logan woke up rubbing his head. I look over at him. "Morning sunshine." He glared at me and got up. "I'm gonna shower. be right out."

Twenty minutes later, he came out dressed in clean clothes, mostly wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He sat down and took a muffin I left for him. "Why are ya up this early?" I shook my head. "It's 10:30am. I was up an hour ago. And also, your welcome for saving your ass." He sipped the coffee and then nearly choked from it. "Saved my ass?" "If I didn;t knock Sabretooth and Magneto out, you would've been done for." He paused and then shrugged. "Thanks I suppose." We both ate as I was working at my laptop looking at the files Magneto had and then Logan looked at me. "What were ya doin' last night when I was sleepin'?" Shit. He probably felt I read his thoughts. I tried to pretend nothing happened, but he grabbed my hand. "Yer hidin' somethin'." "P-Promise you won;t get mad?" He nodded. "I promise." I bit my lip. "I read your mind....." I shut my eyes and cringed. My empathy power felt slight fury in him, but cooled down. He calmly leans toward me. "What did ya see?" "Some facility.......and you were in a tank......it's all I saw." His eyes widened and let go of my hand and I covered his face with his palms. "Damn.......I don't even remember bein' there. It's all a blur." He was telling the truth. I got up from my chair and came over to him, but he grabbed my hands. "See if there's anythin' else. maybe it would refresh my memory." His hands felt warm and rough, but were gentle. I nodded at him, letting go of my hands, I placed them on his head and he closed his eyes. I concentrated more on reading his thoughts. But another thing I saw. A woman. Someone he loved I suppose. She looked beautiful. Then, I saw something else happen to her. Like a connection. Next thing I knew, she looked at Logan and walked off into the dust. I let go of his head, almost trying to hold back tears. Logan looked at me. "You ok, Wills?" I had nothing to say, then I watched his expressions change and he offers a hug. I came to him, he pulls me to his lap and hugs me. "I'm guessin' something else was awful, huh?" I gave a nod to him. "I'm sorry kid. Maybe we should see what Mags is plannin', hm?" I look at him, wiping my eyes and nodded.

-Back up Plan-

Morning of the next day, like around 4:30A.M. I was woken up by Logan. "Damn it. What now?" "We gotta leave. Now." I got up out of the bed ans grabbed my shoes. I did shower the night before so I'm ok for now. "What's going on this time?" Logan had already got my stuff packed and he only handed my spear. "We got trouble outside the cabin. I caught their scent this mornin'. Looks like Magneto found out=r location." "You mean Mister magnethead?" I heard a slight chuckle from him, but he shook it off. "C'mon, we need to get our stuff into the car and get outta here." I followed him to the back door, no one was out there because I can sense radio signals. The radio frequency came from the front. We placed our bags into the car and I put the motorcycle into it and then putting my spear in, closing the latch of the trunk and headed for the passenger seat. I drew my guns out, they were fully loaded. Logan got into the driver seat and started the engine. Then he got a wiff outside and he pointed toward my window. "They're in that direction. When we get to the front yard, fire away." I nodded and placed my bullet proof vest on to protect me from other bullets. As he pulled out, i formed an energy force field around the car and guns start firing, though it knocked off the shield and I fire my guns at them back and Logan drove out past them and we got onto the highway.

Two hours pass and we were driving out into Canadian lands, sun was rising already and I was asleep in the back. Something between me and Logan was from being in a deep sleep, I heard his thoughts. Then, I had that dream again, I realized who the man's embrace was. It was him. Oh my god. Am I crushing on him?? he is older physically, but still hasn't aged. But then, his words said my name. "Will........Will......." Then, I felt his hand shaking me to wake up, snorting I woke up. "frogs didn;t do anything!!" He stared at me like I was weird and blinked. "Geez kid, I was just wakin' ya to see if you were hungry. And what frogs?" My face turned red and I let out a sigh. "nevermind. But yes, I am hungry." he held the door open for me and I stepped out. We were outside some restaurant, a bar and grill place. We walked inside it and there were people drinking and playing pool. I rubbed my eyes. "Gawd, what time is it?" "You were really tired. It's 11:30 right now." I looked at him. "I was lookin' at a clock incase you were wonderin'." I nodded and we walked over to the counter and the man looked at me. "I'm over 21...." Logan covers my mouth. "She's with me." I stared at him and he moves his hand.

After a while, we ate and I of course had a soda while Logan had a beer. I looked at him. "So, who drives the next few hours?" He looks at me. "Ya think ya can handle it? I did most the drivin'." "Sure. And how can you have beer without having a hangover?" He sat there laughing after I asked him that. How the hell was that funny?? "Sheesh Will, ya should know that I have a healin' Factor. There's nothin' bad happenin' to me." I glared and I gave him a slight tap, but shocked him with a static electric touch. he flinched holding his arm. "Ahhh, smooth move. but that ain't gonna work if ya zap me. And don't forget my skeleton is made of metal." Then, he grabbed my arm, this time it hurt. "Don't do it again. Ya hear me?" I nodded while being scared and hesitant at the same time. "Good." he still held my arm as he stared in my eyes. He somehow wouldn;t stop until I felt my arm feeling numb. "I...I can;t feel my arm. You're still gripping it." Logan broke out of the dAze and let go of my arm. "Sorry." He sat back down, but I looked at his face and there was a little red. Is he okay?

We were back on the road and this time I was driving. I looked around for a hotel to stay in til we can get back to kicking ass. Somehow, Logan seemed pissed off. "Ya know, I didn't get why you zapped me back there." Oh God, not again. I don't know what was his attitude or what. But my empathy power was telling me he was infuriated. "Yeah? Then how come you were giving me that gaze back there huh?" "What gaze?" "Don't play dumb, you turned red in embarassment." Then, he had an expression he was ready to kill me, but when I stopped at a traffic light, I stared at him, hoping to calm his nerves, my empathy powers are connected to those I am close to. Humans, animals and mutants. Logan then turned his head. "Just get us to whatever's available. Your damn powers are a distraction." The light turned green and I drove around to find a hotel with vacancy. There was one that was good price. I pulled up to it and parked the car. "Finally. C'mon, we better get a room." Get a room. He better mean find an available one. because I almost felt like exploding in rage. We got our stuff out and I went in ahead of him, but I heard him swearing up a storm. We were still in Canada, though many people stared at us. I came to the front desk. "Got any rooms available?" The woman looked at me and then Logan. "We got one in the 5th floor with two king size beds." Two beds. Perfect. I signed a form for it and the days were about 10 days. Good pay though. I got the key for the room and we both went up carrying the bags. Though Logan kept mumbling under his breath. "Sheesh, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" After we got in setting the stuff down, Logan slams the door and pushes me against the wall trying not to break it. "I had enough with you!! You and that mouth of yours is gettin' on my nerves! You remind me of Wade if you keep it up." I knew who he meant. Wade Wilson, other known as Deadpool was one of the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s suspects. I pushed Logan off me. "Don't you dare do that! I swear you're such a prick! No wonder your relationships with women don't last long." I saw him grit his teeth at me and snarled. "You're a bitch for sayin' that. And watch what ya say..." He retracted his claws in front of me, "....Or yer gettin' a death wish." Then, without saying anything, I slapped him in the face. I walked into the bathroom to shower. I didn't hear Logan say anything else after I slapped him. Probably gave him a wake up call.

I did a lot of thinking in the shower, the hot water touched my skin and I rinsed shampoo out of my hair. But I sensed Logan's feelings from another room. From the sound of it, he cooled off. After I dried off, I telekinetically grabbed my bag to put on sweats and tank top with a pair of underwear. I stepped out of the bathroom and there was logan standing in the middle of the room. "I'm.......I'm sorry if I called ya a bitch and whatever happened earlier." He's apologizing? Huh. He really meant it too. I guess I should talk. I said bad things to him earlier as well and then slapping him in the face. "I'm sorry if I called you a prick...and slapping you." I heard him snicker, but cleared his throat. "You kinda made a point and i think I desereved it. I guess this mission has us at each other's throats. I want to make peace with ya. Ya ain't so bad after all. Fer a redhead." I smiled and I shook his hand. When he touched my hand, he felt a small shock. I tried to keep my electric skills to myself. Then, he touched my face gently and leans in to place his lips on mine.I felt some connection with him and my face turning slightly red. He pulls me toward him as he kissed me and I also return the kiss back to him. He picks me up placing my legs around his waist and we continued to kiss then falling onto the bed.

-Battle Sequence-

Morning came and I was laying in the bed, but heard a shower running, Logan steps out drying his hair and was already dressed. I got up, but he tossed my bag with clothes in it. "Get dressed. Ya hungry?" I took my bag and went to change clothes.

We were in the dining area in the restaurant part of the hotel, we heard the news on TV saying about an unknown catastrophe ready to happen. I shoved french toast into my mouth when watching it and then drinking the soda I had. Logan then looks at me. "Magneto is at it again. Shall we?" I nodded to him and we both headed back to the room to prepare for the fight.

Seems Magneto has a number of places for hideouts. I'm quite impressed. Other S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives surrounded the area. Seemed too quiet too. We made a breach into the security after I blew the circuits, many mutants came toward us as we charged. Sabretooth came out, but aimed for me and Logan. "Awww Jimmy, you brought another playmate? You shouldn't have." Then I saw his claws extend. I thought oh shit what have I got myself into? I fended off Sabretooth as much as I can. Though his swipes were like a knife stabbing. Logan had to kick him away from me. "hang on." he says and has my arm over his shoulders as he got me into another location of the building. The wounds were very bad and I was bleeding. Logan took me to where there was cloths and he places them to stop the bleeding. "Creed sure knows where to cut ya." "Unless if he's looking for a date, I'm not interested." I heard him chuckle, then the door burst, there stood magneto with Sabretooth. Logan wrapped the parts of my body where I had wounds, I stuffed the cloths into my bag. "Victor, why don;t you handle the lightning girl while I deal with an old friend." Sabretooth smirked and lunged at me with his claws. I clashed my spear against his claws. It didn;t break, which surprised me. I watched Logan fend off Magneto. The operatives came to aid him since I communicated through the frequencies that help was needed. Me and Sabretooth fought off until we were sent outside. A thunderstorm emerged above the skies, we fought in the rain and before I knew it, I was stabbed. In the heart. I fell to the ground struggling from the pain, Sabretooth looked down at me smirking. "You lived a short life, girly." Then, he was smacked hard away from me, Logan came to save leans down to his knees to pick me up, but when he saw where I was stabbed, I sensed he was going to cry, he didn;t want to, but was worried. "No....please no......" The operatives came outside when the helicopter came. Then as if I felt like I was drowning, everything seemed to go quiet. "Will. WILL!! Dammit. Where's the f***ing syringe!!" One handed it to him and I was fading fast. My vision was blurred, but I saw him withdrawing some of his blood and he lifts my arm. "You ain;t dyin' on me." He injected the blood into me and waited til it took action. He held me in his arms and he whispered please God. Don't let her die. I closed my eyes after a while, the blood he injected entered my bloodstream and into my heart, the spot where I was stabbed, the wound closed up and started beating. I gasp for air as I sat up. "Get me some water....." My voice sounded hoarse, one operative surprised handed me a water bottle and I guzzled it. I heard everyone yell "It's a miracle! She's alive!" I didn;t understand and another said to me. "Will, Logan saved your life." He did?

-Mission Accomplished-

Back at the headquarters, the doctors checked my vitals and everything was normal. "Looks like the blood transfusion Logan did revived everything. He really did save your life." I was shocked and they unhooked IVs out of me and I was released. I found Logan about to head out the door and I caught up with him. "Hey Wolvie!!" He stopped and turned around smiling. "You're doin' well." "Where are you going?" "I'm headin' back to the mansion. But don't worry. I ain't leavin' for good. You actually made me feel different, Will. And that's a good thing. Ya got a heart of gold." I smiled at him. "I have a kind heart to others." "Unless ya want to know, you are a lil cute." My face blushed almost matching the same color as my hair. I went through my pocket and took out one of the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s communicators and handed it to him. "You can call me through this." He took it and he hands me something of his. A dog tag he had during the war. Then we kissed and said goodbyes. We became allies in the end.


End file.
